


Five Ways Janet Fraiser and Elizabeth Weir Worked Together

by vicki



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki





	Five Ways Janet Fraiser and Elizabeth Weir Worked Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



1.

Elizabeth knew that she needed to sleep and eat more. But knowing that didn't stop her from fainting in the middle of a meeting.

She awoke to a cluster of concerned faces, but one set of unfamiliar brown eyes stood out from the others.

"Okay, everyone back up and give her some room," said a firm voice.

The sea of faces parted and Elizabeth was able to focus on the one remaining.

"What?" she began, her voice weak.

"Careful now," the woman leaning over her said soothingly. "You fainted, quite possibly from low blood sugar, if I'm to believe what I'm told about your eating habits."

"Who?" tried Elizabeth again.

"I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser. You know, this wasn't quite how I intended to meet you, Madam President."

2.

"But, _sir_ ," protested Elizabeth. "We've been training with Davies this past month. I know that there was that one hiccup at the start, but she learnt from that and she's good at what she does and I think that it's unfair to be making a switch after a month.

Her boss held up his hand and any further protests she might have had died away. "The decision's been made, Elizabeth," he said. "Save your breath."

"Aye, sir," sighed Elizabeth, her shoulders slumping slightly. "What's the background on our new team member?"

"She's Air Force, with good recommendations," he said, handing her a file. "Basic training was completed last January and she came through that with flying colors. Added to that a greater experience with the samples you'll be taking with you, she's an excellent choice."

"When will we get the chance to meet her?" asked Elizabeth.

Her boss smiled and reached for the intercom. "Rachel, could you send Dr. Fraiser through, please?"

Elizabeth turned as the door opened and she looked at the woman critically.

"Elizabeth, this is Major Janet Fraiser, your new mission specialist. Dr. Fraiser, this is Commander Elizabeth Weir, US Navy, and the commander of STS-116."

Elizabeth nodded slightly at Janet as they shook hands, before turning back to face the man behind the desk.

"Sir, will Dr. Fraiser's addition to the crew affect the launch window?" she asked, concerned.

He shook his head. " _Atlantis_ should still launch on schedule."

  
3.

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down at the mass of red pen on the page in front of her. So far, this wasn't going well.

There was a knock on the door and she glanced up to see Harry Sharp and an unfamiliar redhead woman.

"Dr. Weir," beamed Harry. "Is it okay if Dr. Fraiser here sits in with you?"

Elizabeth waved at the expanse of table in front of her. "Be my guest," she said, smiling at them.

Harry ushered Dr. Fraiser in, before leaving them with another toothy grin.

"Janet Fraiser," offered the woman, smiling as she took a seat opposite Elizabeth and uncapped her own red pen.

"Elizabeth Weir," she replied, returning the smile and leaning back in her chair. "So, what are you here for?"

"I'm the medical advisor," replied Janet, turning the first page of the script before glancing across at Elizabeth. Her eyebrows rose as she skimmed the first page. "A desperately needed one apparently. Have these people never heard of Google?"

Elizabeth snickered. "Apparently not," she said. "I'm not sure if the writers are even aware that Zimbabwe and Zambia are different countries!"

Janet just laughed, even as she scribbled across a paragraph. "It's going to be a long day, isn't it?" she said.

Elizabeth nodded, returning her attention back to her copy of the script. "At least we're in it together."

  
4.

 _"Bonjour, Pierre, comment tes-vous aujourd'hui?"_

 _"Bon, merci, Madame Docteur Elizabeth. De Mdecin de madame. Janet dit qu'elle pense que je pourrai partir bientt."_

Janet heard Elizabeth before she saw her, chatting happily to the little boy in bed 17.

 _"Cela est grand entendre. Avez-vous dit votre grand-mre pourtant?"_

 _"Oui. Elle est beaucoup regardant en avant prendre m' la maison. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir mes soeurs encore. Bonjour, Madame Docteur Janet."_

" _Bonjour, Pierre_ ," said Janet, smiling as the little boy waved eagerly at her. Elizabeth straightened up from where she had been crouching down next to him. " _Bonjour, Elizabeth._ "

" _Je serai arrire bientt, Pierre, aprs j'ai parl avec Docteur Janet_ ," Elizabeth told him, and the little boy beamed and nodded.

"Do you always have that affect on children?" asked Janet, grinning as they headed away from the rows of beds and towards the small area that they both used as office space.

Elizabeth laughed softly. "They do seem to take to me," she said. "Of course, actually talking to them is always a good start. I'm pleased to hear he's doing so well."

"I'm amazed that he is," admitted Janet. "It was touch and go for a while, but he's definitely a resilient little boy and an asset to what we're doing here." She sighed. "I just wish that we had more like him."

Elizabeth smiled sympathetically and laid a gentle hand on Janet's arm. "Everything we're doing here helps," she said quietly. "I know that it might not seem like it, but without us, then these people would have had no hope and an even worse chance of survival."

Janet nodded slowly, before smiling softly up at Elizabeth. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" asked Elizabeth, looking slightly confused.

"For always helping me keep my faith in what we're doing," said Janet. "For keeping me grounded and for talking to Pierre and for reminding me that we _are_ making a difference."

"You're very welcome," said Elizabeth quietly, gently squeezing Janet's arm, before grinning. "Now, come on. I need your help with some of this paperwork before I can let you get back to saving lives."

Janet's soft laughter was all the answer she needed.

  
5.

"And that brings us to our final item, the bake sale."

There were muted groans from around the table.

"I've decided to leave it in the capable hands of Elizabeth and Janet this year."

Protests came from both women, but Andrea Howlitzer just waved them off.

"Now, ladies, you'll do _perfectly_ well at this," she said, beaming. "Thank you all for coming tonight and I'll see you next week."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she picked up her jacket, and moved across to the petite redhead, who was scowling furiously.

"Elizabeth Weir. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fraiser," she said, holding out her hand.

"Doctor, actually, Mrs. Weir," corrected Janet automatically, as they shook hands. "Which is why I was hoping to be coordinating the first aid, or something. Not the bake sale."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's Doctor here too, although it's academic instead of medical," she said. "But just call me Elizabeth. And I have to admit that I wasn't exactly prepared for being assigned this task; I was _last_ year's chairwoman."

"Janet. So, how this year's illustrious chairwoman choose us for this thankless job?" asked Janet, shrugging on her jacket. "Not to sound too arrogant, but it sounds as though we're both better suited to other tasks."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "I can hazard a guess. Your daughter generally comes second in the class?" she asked.

Janet glanced up at her, a curious look on her face. "She does," she said slowly. "How do you know that?"

Elizabeth's answering grin was slightly wicked. "My daughter, Natalie, tends to head the class," she said. "Mrs. Howlitzer's daughter is third."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Ways Janet Fraiser and Elizabeth Weir Ended Up Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157951) by [vicki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki)




End file.
